owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eight Deuce Hoover Gangster Crips
Eight Deuce Hoover Gangster Crips The Eight Deuce Hoover Gangster Crips street gang was formed in the early 2010s, within the Rev. Charles Jennings and Carson Street housing complexes. It's founders were Lamar Anderson and "Warren C". It was originally a distant Hoover Criminals set before it took on the Gangster Crips moniker, similar to gangs originating from Willowfield. The Eight Deuce HGC came into power during a war with the expanding Crenshaw Boulevard Families. About the Eight Deuce HGC The highest concentration of these Crip gang members reside in the Carson Street housing projects where several sets over the past few years have come and gone, many of them having been imprisoned or killed, leaving a semi-constant need for leadership. The Eight Deuce HGC are known for commiting all sorts of crime, ranging from robbery, theft, grand theft auto, drug trafficking, arms trafficking, and human trafficking. Common traits in the Eight Deuce HGC remain traditional blue clothing or rags alongside tattoos that resemble members ranks, or placing in the gang. War with Crenshaw Families The Crenshaw Boulevard Families had consumed most of what is now, Idlewood, Ganton, Willowfield, and Seville while the Eight Deuce HGC remained in their home community of Jefferson. However, after a surge in members, the Eight Deuce HGC rose against all odds, and ultimately eradicated the Families from Idlewood and Ganton and grew into its new territories. To this day, the Crenshaw Families have little activity although are still considered to be at war with the Eight Deuce HGC. War with Benjamin Crew After assuming near complete power within Jefferson, Idlewood, and Ganton, Eight Deuce co-founder "Warren C" would be imprisoned for his involvement in the numerous shootouts, giving Lamar Anderson full leadership of the gang. Eventually, on April 19th, 2014... Lamar Anderson was killed by Nathaniel LeBlanc, a member of the organized criminal syndicate known as the "Benjamin Crew". After Lamar's death, the Eight Deuce HGC fell into a power struggle between the Benjamin Crew and their respectable allies. Truce with Benjamin Crew Without the influence and leadership, the Eight Deuce HGC ultimately crumbled into numerous sets. Just one set still carrying the same name and motive for revenge, only to call a truce with the Benjamin Crew in return for Nathaniel LeBlanc's death. Only hours later, Nathaniel LeBlanc would be gunned in Verona Beach on May 7th, 2014. Simply "Eight Deuce" Without leadership, the Eight Deuce HGC eventually ceased to be. Mid-2018, Lamar Anderson's grown up younger brother, Morgan Anderson saw it upon himself to revive the Eight Deuce HGC, following his loose memory of the gangs initiation methods, structure, and culture. He recruited numerous Jefferson residents and the Eight Deuce HGC saw progress again. Blindsided by his newly acquired power, Morgan decided to take on an Idlewood street gang, called the Crimstone Hoover Mafia. His plans reached Crimstone leadership, and Morgan was killed after he was chased into an alley and gunned down, following a failed drive-by. From there on, Morgan's loyalists took pursuit, blaming the hit on Crimstone and a war ensued. Throughout the war, numerous shotcallers came into play, most notably Armani Washington and Cordell Malcolm, two cousins deep in Morgan's hierarchy. "Ali" became the last known Eight Deuce shotcaller, after the death and imprisonment of all those above him. At this point, the Eight Deuce's methods, structure, and culture were abolished. During Ali's leadership, the gang dropped all affiliations and became known simply as Eight Deuce. It has also taken a far more organized route to drug dealing, and car chopping which have become the main sources of revenue for the organization. The highest concentration of Eight Deuce activity was located in the Carson Street housing projects and at the intersection of Guantanamo Avenue and Washington Street. The gang has been known to expand and fall continuously, leaving a semi-constant need for new leadership. As of January 2019, the gang hasn't made any appearances, leading many to believe it's absence is the result of it's destruction.